Solinas Astariel
Solinas Astariel aka Helen Forestreeves Female Pelagasiri Elf Bladed Scarf Magus 2 Init +4; Senses Perception +2, Low-light Vision, Keen Senses ---- DEFENSE AC 19, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+3 armor, +4 dex, +2 Int) hp 16 (2d8) SR 0 Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +2 Armor '''Studded Leathert, Light '''Defensive Abilities '''Arcane Focus (PFARG 22) ---- '''OFFENSE Spd '''30 ft/x4 '''Melee '''Bladed Scarf +5 (1d6+3) 19-20/x2 ---- '''STATISTICS Str 14, Dex 18, Con 10, Int 20, Wis 9, Cha 15 BAB +1, CMB +4 (+5), CMD +19 (+20) Concentration +9 Feats Armor Proficiency (NONE) (PFCR 118),Weapon Finess, Weapon Focus (Bladed Scarf) Skills Acrobatics +4, Bluff +4, Diplomacy +4, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (arcana) +9, Perception +2, Perform (dance) +3, Knowledge (strategy) +9, Knowledge (tactics) +9, Spellcraft +9 properties of magic items +11, Stealth +4 SQ Elven Magic (PFCR 22) SU Arcane Pool 6 (PFUM 9), Spellstrike (PFUM 10) MC Magus Spells (PFUM 9) Traits Magical Lineage (Shocking Grasp) (PFAPG 329), Metamagic Master (Frostbite) Ex Canny Defense (+2) Racial Abilities (1 / day Sp) Dream speaker Languages Celestial, Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan Gear '''Mercenary's kit ( a backpack, a bedroll, a belt pouch, a flint and steel, ink, an inkpen, an iron pot, a mess kit, rope, soap, a spell component pouch, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), and a waterskin), Small Tent '''Ex Spell Combat, Su 6/Day Arcane Pool Spells (CL 2) L0: 4/day L1: 3/day L2: 0/day ---- ---- Daily Resources left:Su 5/5 Arcane Pool Sp 1/1 Dreamspeaker Spells L0: Arcane Mark, Daze, Light, Prestidigitation L1: Shield X2, Color Spray SpellBook L1: Color Spray, Blood Money, Frostbite, Keep Watch, Shield, Shocking Grasp, Vanish, Blend, Mount, Magic Missile, L2: Background Solinas was born into a minor noble familly of the Pelagasiri Elves , to her father's sorrow she was the only heir to his Lineage. He rarely took notice of the girl as he had wanted a strong boy in order to carry the name and honor that was his to pass along. Solinas has tried almost everything in order to attract her father's attention: the good girl, the rebelious girl, even tried to be a tomb boy for a while. Her only good childhood memory was of Linayel. The boy whom she fell in love with for as long as she could remember. Linayel was from a much higher noble familly, his father serving as captain of the Sunspeaker's guard. But that did not refrain the two children from falling in love. They had spend everyday of their Childhood toogether as Solinas' mother was first confident to the Lady Morathi, Linayel's mother. During their teenage years Solinas was taught the way of the lesser noble (aka lady in waiting to a high noblewoman) as she had clear capabilities in this regard in her father's opinion.Even tough all she wanted was to learn the swordplay of warriors. Her only escapes at the time was singing lessons which she enjoyed and sneaking out in the afternoon to see the guards practise their swordsmanship. She fantasized that maybe she could learn by watching and rehearsing what she saw. It one day hit her that she could pass these practise of dance rehearsal whenever she got caught. While Linayel was send to the mystics as he appeared to be able to wheel great powers. But his frail health and rather simple and benevolent character oblige his parents to look for a suitable environment and adequate consort to his noble ancestry. Upon hearing of that decision both teenagers deceided to confront Linayel's father. Who wouldn't hear about kid's feelings for one another. After much pleading (and sneaking from Solinas) he eventually relented and offered her a challenge. She would have to venture out of in the wolrd and prove that she could become a skilled and famed duelist that could stand her ground against him. He Figured that either she couldn't make it or that the long period of time spent away from each other, one or both of the kid's feeling would fade away. Little does anyone know that Solinas is one of the extremely rare Dreamspeaker elves, and that as long as she could remember she and Linayel have been spending their dreams together since childhood. The following morning against her own father's wishes she left for the great unknown, and every night since then she cries herself to sleep, and every new morning she wakes up with a smile as she remembers the new dream spend with Linayel in human lands she now goes by the nickname of Helen Forestreeves. Her plan is to go from vilages to cities to caravans, seeking out sword masters in order to challenge them to a duel, and to learn from them should she loose in order to prepare her better for her next fight. Her travel brought her to Phaeselis where she has stayed for the last 3 months. Her skill eventually earned her a place in the Nizari . Category:Elf Category:Player Character Category:Magus Category:Bladed Scarf Category:Player Characters